


Show me what you hide underneath

by InspiredPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine coming across Crowley wearing a kilt. And when you teasingly ask if he's got anything on underneath, he takes you to a mostly secluded area and shows you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me what you hide underneath

You were sitting alone at a table watching clock hands turning lazily as a wine in your glass was running down your throat, not so slowly. It was a third glass of wine you ordered and you could notice unpleasant look a waiter had given to you. You could tell he was wondering what you were doing here, coz if you wanted to get drunk you could go to the nearest pub as well. You sighted loudly and looked around pondering what were you exactly doing in here, dressed up as a Lady in black with high heels, you even took an extra time to do a hair bun, and all of this was for what? You knew that choosing a hunter's life won't make your love life easier, damn, you've had no love life since you joined TFW, but at least you've never ended up sipping alcohol in the restaurant waiting for someone who obviously not gonna to show up, well, till now.

_Face it, (Y/N), you've got screwed._

You asked for bill and paid for, however, very good wine. As you stood up, little dizzy as though, you saw familiar face at the end of the restaurant, greeting and taking a table. At first you weren't sure who you were looking at, but then you recognized that black suit and beard and you weren't even surprised that he choosed this fancy restaurant. Perfect place for making a deal or negotiating with demons.

_Whatever_ you thought as you stroked your, a little too short, black dress. You moved forward knowing you had to pass them by, cursing that they had to choose the table near the exit. Not that you were afraid of Crowley, you always had a knife and a holy water with you, just in case, but being aware that he could see you dressed up like this and not in your casual hunter's uniform made you feel... uncomfortable? Vulnerable? You still had an eye on him as you accidently pushed a waiter so bad that he tripped up and dropped a tray. The food landed on customers, as opposed to the waiter, who fortunately didn't fall over. The tray rolled all the way through restaurant making a terrible noise and you found yourself quickly apologizing for the trouble you caused.

\- Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I didn't...

_Please, make Crowley to not look in this direction, please!_

\- Miss, I may have to ask you to leave the restaurant - you heard the waiter's angry voice and you looked at him realizing that it was the same man that waited you on. Well, if he wasn't sure before, now it was clearly for him that you were drunk as hell. Even if you didn't, just a little bit tipsy.

\- Yes, of course, I was just... - you walked past him and apologizing once again you turned yourself to the front door. Trying to look calm and not pissed off as you truly felt, you dared to look at the company sitting in front of you, only few steps before you. Fortunately they were too busy talking to each other to see the faux pas you've just made. As you walked straight to the exit, you glanced at Crowley and noticed he were showing some papers to the other two men who were truly interesting in whatever on the papers was. In a different situation you would stay here, spying on Crowley then call Sam to tell him what the scumbag is planing, but not this time. You were too pissed off, too embarrassed.

Taking two more steps, you appeared just behind King of hell and you stopped for a seconds not knowing if you should run to the exit before he could see you or just walk by pretending he's not there. After you took a deep breath you choose the option two. You were a hunter for fuck's sake, not afraid of anything.

_Except for rejection._

You took a step... and another, one more, and you were through. You heard their voices speaking quietly and you were almost sure Crowley didn't see you. Almost...

\- Kitten.

You stopped.

\- Wanted to leave without saying hello? You turned around meeting his blazing gaze.

\- I barely recognized you in that dress, kitten.

\- Don't call me that - you said, surprised how your own voice sounded harsh and bitter.

Crowley were looking at you for a while, squinted his eyes, before he spoke:

\- I guess your date didn't end up as well as you expected.

You stayed silent breathing heavily, so he spoke again.

\- Well, I'm sure he didn't dump you because of your complicated personality, dear...

\- Save your sarcasm Crowley, he didn't even... - you were going to finish the sentence when you looked down and saw a blue skirt. Well, at first you thought it was that, but then you recognized that was a kilt. The kilt ended just before his knees and you could say, remembering what he once mentioned, his calf were actually athletic. - Is there something bothering you, darling? You looked up at the men he was with to noticed the same kind of kilts they were wearing. You knew it's just a cultural thing, something that scots wearing on various occasions, but you found something funny about King of hell wearing a blue skirt and you couldn't help but smirked.

\- Yes, I'm wearing a kilt - he rolled his eyes and you couldn't stop yourself but sneered at him a little. You didn't know why, but you felt an urgent need to do that. _Maybe it's the alcohol?_

\- What's this, Crowley? A monster high school?

\- Excuse me?

\- At first I thought you're back to your old tricks, making a deal or buying some filthy stuff for your own use, but now I see this is some kind of reunion...

\- (Y/N)...

\- Tell me, are they monsters from your old brigade? - you were talking much louder catching attention from the people around you. You were probably annoying not only Crowley but also the waiter that told you to leave, who was glaring at you from the other side of the restaurant, but you didn't care. You finally had some fun.

\- It can't be that you're missing the old times, when you weren't the king of boredom.

\- I think you drank too much wine whilst waiting for your Romeo who decided to disappear before he even appeared. I've shouldn't stopped you from leaving.

He turned his back on you and went back to his clients. You shook your head as you decided to finally leave this place. _What the heck is wrong with me? I'm loosing my nerves._

You went outside wondering if boys found new case for you. Beating up some monsters should make you feel better. Of course it wasn't what you wanted at all, but you couldn't keep your frustration inside of you, anymore. You had to let go. Standing just before the restaurant, you searched your purse, took out your cell phone and dialed a Sam's number. After few seconds of silence, you heard the TAM.

\- This is Sam, left the mess...

You hung up and put your phone back into your purse. You stroked your dress again ready to go but you felt a strong grip on your shoulder. You turned to right and saw Crowley standing next to you, watching you attentively.

\- What's wrong with you, kitten? - he asked kindly and suddenly you felt you lost your defense. You looked into his eyes and even if it was just a simple misjudging the situation, you saw, not only a curiosity, but a glimmer of careness.

\- ...nerves in public, acting weird, even for you... Are you even listening?

You smiled and he let go your shoulder.

\- Well, anyway, this is none of my business. He smoothed his tie and you glanced at his kilt again. You remembered of something. You couldn't say where exactly you heard that, but if you were not mistaken, Scots don't wear underwear when they wearing their kilts.

\- Is that true? - you asked before you rethink your question.

\- What's true?

You held your breath as you thought it wasn't probably the best question to ask right now. You weren't going to sneer at him anymore. You were just...curious. _God, I hope he won't take it the wrong way._

\- I... heard that... - he leaned forward and you could smell his colognes. You had to admit, It matched him perfectly. The smell was strong and refreshing like London after rain, musk, spicy-herbal, something sweet too... You looked at his hazel eyes as he opened up his mouth slightly, waiting till you finish the question.

\- I'm wondering... - you licked your lips as dirty thoughts appeared in your mind - Have you got anything on underneath?

The King of Hell’s eyes narrowed as he thought your question over.

\- Undoubtedly you heard something about scots you want to confirm...

You noded.

\- You really want to know, sweetheart?

Feeling your cheeks were starting to turn red, you smiled to hide your sensibility and just said _yes_.

\- Come with me.

You blinked surprised as he took your hand and led you back to the restaurant. You passed few customers and the table that Crowley were taking before. You noticed it was empty.

\- Where your clients?

\- The morrons couldn't understand the benefits of the offer I presented to them.

You felt his thumb gently rubbing your palm.

\- So they came back where they come from.

\- And where **we** are going? - you asked as you passed the main hall and entered the corridor.

\- Somewhere secluded.

\- Why?

He didn't respond so you just let him lead you to find out what the hell he was planing to do. It was just a question you asked, don't need to be answered in secluded place, though. You came through the corridor and stopped just before the corner. The lights here were dimmed low and away from the hubbub it was kinda quiet too.

\- Alright, fine for me.

He looked around and so did you, not knowing what to expect.

\- Darling, I must say that your question was rarely cheeky and... - he looked at you, still holding your hand and rubbing it gently - ...arousing.

You blinked a few times not sure if you heard right. This man was certainly playing games with you. You opened your mouth to say something but he placed a finger on your lips to hush you.

\- No need to deny it, kitten. - he took a step backwards - You asked the question, now, find your answer.

He spreaded out his hands encouragingly, making you feel sooo uneasy at that moment.

\- What do you mean? I asked you the question, can't you just answer, Crowley?

If he was gonna play a games, you were gonna to act like you have no idea what he meant at all.

\- Kitten, you really don't think that I'll give you the answer on a plate?

You stood still as you were considering the opportunity. He was handsome, charming and confident. But also, he was a demon. A freaking bloody demon. You probably shouldn't even considering this and run for your own good. But...

\- You expect me to put my hand under your skirt?

\- Exactly, darling. Find your answer before someone finds us.

You looked behind you to make sure no one was coming and turn around to Crowley. He was waiting, his hands were still spreaded out as he smiled at you seductively. You came closer with shaking hands, fixing your eyes on his kilt you were avoiding his eyes. You grabbed the fabric with one hand, picked it up and put the other underneath it. And just before you did what you never thought you'll ever do in your life, he stopped you.

\- Khem, khem. Eyes on me. I want to see you're looking at me.

\- Are you kidding? - you found your voice shaking and so were your legs. Crowley made your knees weak and being on high heels didn't make it easier.

\- Not at all.

Even though it was very difficult for you to keep your eyes on his, you made it with your best poker face you could wear at that moment. As you reached deeper you realized how extremaly aroused you were and _Oh god, how much aroused he must be right now?_

You didn't have to look for your answer, no long. It was there, hard, massive and sensitive to your touch. You saw it on his face, the pleasure, the release. A little moan let out of his mouth as you grabbed his heaviness and started to rubbing it slowly. You didn't thought what you were doing. It was there, you had it and you wanted to play with it. His chest was lifting up and down quickly as you slided down the foreskin to play with his knob. He told you to look at him but you needed to looked down, and even though you couldn't see his secret parts, you could see the kilt moving as your hand was working over his penis. And it turned you up even more. You looked at him just to saw the same intention in his eyes. Before you spoke, he grabbed you, your legs lifted above the ground, and pinned you to the wall. He kissed you hard, pushing his tounge into your mouth without permission. You didn't mind at all. You let him to pull up your dress as your tounge were wrestling with his. He found access to your wet spot and starting to work on your climax. You didn't want to fall behind, even though it was hard for you to move your hand, or even your body, since he pushed you against the wall very firmly.

\- Crowley... - you whispered as you felt the tension building in your lower parts. You couldn't believe how fast your orgasm were coming. You were trying to stay quiet and attentively but his thumb was pressing your button as two of his fingers were pumping into you hard and you almost didn't hear a quick steps in the hallway.

\- What was that? - you turned your head to left as you were trying to look over Crowley's shoulder - Has someone been here?

\- No one 's been here, sweetheart - he whispered into your right ear and you found his voice more hoarsely as usually.

\- Ah, don't stop - you asked and his fingers started to move faster. He was kissing your neck and bit it slightly as his hips were moving at the rate of your pulling. You grabbed his right arm and squeezed it hard. Your legs were trembling and you were moaning into his ear. He took the upper part of your dress and pulled it down. You heard it ripped somewhere.

\- Crowley! - you chided him for that but he grinned at you and kissed you.

You felt his fingers pinching your nipple as his tounge was dancing inside your mouth. You couldn't take it any longer. You broke the kiss and came hard, moaning his name and jerking his suit jacket. You shook off your orgasm and looked at your perpetrator of this mess you were in. Your senses were finally back and you could hear the rapid breathing of yours, smell his colognes and feel a sticky liquid on your fingers. That’s when you realized he probably came at the same time as you and you released his falling off penis as he let you out of his embrace.

You both fixed your clothes, he just simply stroked his kilt and pulled down his jacket, you had some trouble with shoulder strap torn off, but you finally tucked your breast into the dress.

\- Now, tell me, kitten - he licked his fingers clean and looked at yours, still sticky of his sperm - did my answer satisfy you?

You smiled smugly.

\- Maybe.

\- Maybe? - he looked at you suspiciously - Are you trying to tell me that you're not satisfied yet?

You licked your lips and came closer.

\- I'm never satisfied.

He laid his hand on your hip.

\- Good, me neither.


End file.
